The first snow
by DarkSakura159
Summary: There was a problem in Arendelle so North sent Jack Frost to investigate. Elsa ran away when her kingdom found out her powers and lived alone in her ice castle. She got an expected surprise visit fromJack Frost! Jack was trying his best to help Elsa but Pitch suddenly came and now, it's a race against time as they searched a cure before Jack becomes frozen!
1. Jack Frost and Elsa

"Please, I'm begging you, don't leave me alone," his voice cracked a his body trembled in fear but nobody saw him. Nobody cared about him.

Nobody knew he existed.

"LOOK AT ME!" He screamed with tears pricking his eyes.

A boy passed through him. Another boy and girl followed his lead. Both of them easily passed through him as if he wasn't there.

As if he didn't exist.

The sound of Jack Frost's cries were unheard by anyone as laughter filled the empty silence, mocking him that nobody believed him.

* * *

"Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel," she repeated the mantra again again as she shakily held a jewellery box in both of her hands.

Not a second later, frost and ice started to cover the jewellery box. Panicking, she threw the object away and it landed on the bed with a soft thud.

She hastily yanked on a pair of canyon gloves. A tear escaped her eyes as she slid against the door until she was in a sitting position. She pulled her knees to her chest and buried her head in between her knees.

"I'm a monster..." she whispered silently, chocking on a sob as tears continued to fall from her eyes and froze into frozen teardrops.


	2. You can hear me?

" Jack! North is calling for you!"

The gentle voice of the Tooth fairy shook Jack from his thoughts. Jack smiled his usual charming mischievous smile and thanked Toothiana as an elf fell and slides across the floor.

Jack let out a chuckle and left the room to find North. Toothiana was left to sigh as the frozen floor caused more elves and yetis to fall.

* * *

"What do you want, North?"

North was in his workplace, sitting down on a wooden chair with an exhausted face. When he saw Jack entering, he smiled and got up.

"Jack! You're just in time!" North gestured to the globe where millions of lights were lit up, each one representing a child who believe I in them.

"This," North pointed to a spot where it was bare with no lights.

"For some unknown reason, the children over there are losing belief in us. I checked the place myself and something strange was happening. It looks like the place was snowing even though it's the middle of summer! Since you're the Spirit of Winter, I want you to fix this problem,"

North's words caught Jack's attention.

'Snow during summer? Now that's weird,' Jack thought.

"What's the name of this place?"

North's eyes were watching him closely as he spoke the name of the place.

"Arendelle,"

* * *

In the midst of a blizzard, a figure was running. She ran until she fell but she didn't bother to get back up as she just stayed there. She looked up at the full moon with the canopy of stars as its company.

"Mom, dad, save me..." she whispered.

The whispered was carried away by the howling wind as the blizzard continued to embraced her. Suddenly, she got up. She took off her gloves and a blast of ice came out from her palms. She touched the snow covered ground and ice froze it. Suddenly, ice started to grow out from the ground until a grand breath-taking beautiful ice castle took shape.

Pulling on her gloves again. she entered the ice castle.

She smiled bitterly as she examined the inside of the castle. The inside was beautiful with a long spiral stairs that led to other floors of the castle and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was also beautiful ice cravings craved from the ice walls that rendered her speechless for a moment by the beauty of everything.

"How ironic that a monster can create something so beautiful," she said bitterly as she straighten her spine.

She took a deep shaky breath.

"I am Elsa, the queen of Arendelle. I have a little sister name Anna and I am...,"

Flashes of people looking at her with terrified eyes appeared in her mind. The voice of the Duke of Weselton continued to echo in her mind.

"She' a monster!"

The weight of everything was too much for her as she felt her knees turning weak and finally collapsed under her.

"...and I'm a monster," she clenched her fists together and brought hem to her lips as if in a silent prayer.

Grief overwhelmed her as she said the words that she used to say when she was scared,

"A monster doesn't deserve to cry,"

* * *

"WOAH! North wasn't kidding! It's really snowing!" Jack exclaimed when he saw the whole kingdom covered in thick blanket of white with snowflakes falling endlessly. A gush of wind blew that almost made Jack flown away.

"Woah! There's going to be a blizzard if this continues,"

Jack tighten his grip on his staff as he pointed it upward. A line of blue and white whizzed out from the G-arch tip of the staff toward the sky. A second later, the sky cleared and the incoming blizzard was gone but snowflakes still continued to fall.

"Looks like I can't stop this winter,"

Jack flew to look around. After a little while, he was confused when he saw horror and terror on the people;s face. He was even more confused when he saw anger in a handful of people's eyes.

"Why are they angry?" Jack asked himself.

Just then, he saw a girl arguing with a man.

"For the last time, I'm going to search for my sister and you can't change my mind, Kristoff!" the girl struggled from the man's grip on her wrist. Her struggles were in vain.

"You can't, Anna! It's too dangerous to go there!" the man tried to reason but the girl refused to listen.

"NO! She's my sister!"

Jack instantly flew to another place. He didn't want to hear a couple's quarrel. Jack continued to be carried away by the wind, letting the wind chose a place for him. Soon, he found himself in a middle of nowhere.

"Where did you bring me to, wind?" Jack whispered questioningly. Suddenly, he saw something blue.

"Is that... a CASTLE?! Made of ICE?!" Jack didn't even fight the overwhelming curiosity in him as he got closer.

"This place is getting weirder and weirder by the minute," Jack grumbled to himself.

He easily entered the castle by the opened window. He was taken back when he saw a girl inside.

"Someone actually live in here?"

Jack when nearer to the said person. Just then, the girl turned around and all air inside Jack left him.

She was beautiful!

The girl had platinum blonde hair that was in a French braided crown twist bun. She had greyish-pink eye shadow and magenta lipstick. She wore a teal dress with a sweet heart bodice with bronze lacing and back sleeves, a pair of canyon gloves, dark teal stockings, dark brown shoes and a magenta cape.

But what attracted Jack the most was her eyes. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of sky blue but a feeling of sadness settled inside Jack when he realized something missing. Something very crucial in everyone's eyes.

There was no light inside of her eyes.

Her eyes were empty.

Jack's gaze lingered at her eyes for a moment before something shiny caught his eyes. He shifted his gaze from her eyes to her head.

A silver tiara with gems embedded in it was neatly placed at the top of her head.

"A princess?"

Jack went nearer to the unknown girl and asked out loud,

"Who are you?"

Suddenly, the girl's eyes widen as she looked around frantically.

"Who is it?!" she asked with dread and fear lacing her tone.

Jack immediately flew backward.

"She can hear me?"

Still observing the girl, Jack warily flew nearer to the girl.

"Can you see me?" Jack asked.

The girl looked around one last time before she let out a sigh.

"I must be too tired that I'm hearing things,"

Jack was offended as his eyebrow twitched.

"Helloooooooooooooooooooo! I'm right in front of you!" Jack waved his hand in front of her face .

He saw the girl stiffen for a moment before she let out another tired sigh and rubbed her temples tiredly.

"I'm hearing things,"

Before Jack could protest, the door burst open.

"Elsa!"

A high-pitched voice echoed through the empty castle. He turned around to face the intruder and was greeted with the same girl from earlier. The man, that was arguing with her before was behind her, panting. Concern and worry were visible on the girl's face.

"Anna..."

The girl, known as Elsa, turned to face the girl, which Jack assumed her younger sister, Anna.

"Elsa... please... come back! We need you! Arendelle needs you!...I need you..."

Unshed tears glistened her eyes but she furiously blinked them away. She tried to smile as she step closer Elsa. The fear in Elsa's eyes grew.

"Stop, Anna! I'll hurt you again!"

Anna ignored Elsa's warning as she got even closer.

"It's okay, Elsa. You don't have to be afraid anymore. You're the queen of Arendelle. I'm sure everyone will accept you," Anna tried to persuade Elsa.

The closer Anna got, the more fear shadowed Elsa's eyes.

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!"

A wall of ice appeared between her and Anna. Anna was instantly pulled back by a pair of strong arms. Elsa felt like she couldn't breath as she stared at her trembling hands. Somehow, her gloves came off. Elsa immediately snatched the fallen gloves and yanked them on with shaking fingers. When she looked up, the hurt in Anna's eyes were heart-breaking.

"Kristoff, please, get Anna out of here," Elsa said quietly.

The blond man nodded and dragged the struggling Anna away.

"WAIT! ELSA!"

The door slammed shut and echoed through the palace. Silence embraced Elsa and Jack as Elsa tried to calm her breathing. On the other hand, Jack was too stunned to speak.

"She's a...queen? She's the queen of Arendelle?And... she... has ice powers?" Disbelief coloured Jck's tone as he examined the wall of ice.

Yup. It's the real thing. No magic tricks, no mirrors, it's the real thing.

He tore his gaze away from the ice and onto Elsa. He clenched his fists and slowly unclenched them.

"Hello? Can you hear me?"

Elsa hesitantly lifted her head and looked around.

"Hello?"

* * *

**Hey everyone! So this is the end of chapter 2 and I would like to hear what you guys think about it.**

**Good? Bad? Boring? Weird?**

**I'm actually testing this story out so if nobody like this story, I might discontinue it because why write something that nobody likes right? It's just a waste of time and energy. So if you guys like it, tell me in your reviews and if you don't tell me in your reviews too. Critics and suggestions are always welcome.**


End file.
